Maniak
by nononyan
Summary: ketikap hasratku padamu tak mampu terbendung lagi, tak ada cara lain selain menyalurkannya segera. Hinata, dekap aku dalam hangat tubuhmu.. agak ASEM INSIDE. ONE SHOT!


**-MANIAK-**

 **WARNING** _WARNING_ **WARNING** _WARNING_

 **M++**

 **ADA YANG ASEM DISINI!**

 **Hinata Hyuuga : 18 tahun**

 **Sasuke Uchiha : 25 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _YANG GAK SUKA, MENDING GAK USAH BACA._**

 ** _DAN GAK USAH FLAME !_**

 _TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERISI KEGAJEAN YANG LUAR BINASA._

 _MOHON MAAF SEBELUM DAN SESUDAHNYA._

 _Hapy reading minna ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Trak_

Ini kali pertama aku mengunjungi kediamannya dimalam hari. Sebuah apartemen ukuran besar yang lumayan mewah dengan fasilitas memadai. Ia tinggal seorang diri. Aku akui ia menata ruangan ini dengan begitu rapi meski penerangannya agak- remang. Mataku berkeliling, selagi ia di kamar mandi, lebih baik kutelusuri saja apartemennya setelah kuteguk habis cairan yang entah apa, namun segar sekali rasanya. Kebetulan, rasanya tenggorokanku begitu kering. Meski udara sebenarnya jauh dari kata panas.

 _Tapi- kurasa aku menyesal melakukan hal itu_

DEG

Tasku jatuh ke lantai. Isinya berhamburan. Bola mataku menyorot horor. Berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah kamar yang kuyakini miliknya. Tapi- kenapa?

Kutelusuri helai demi helai yang tertempel hingga tak sadar sesuatu datang memburuku saat ini.

Tap tap tap

"Kau menemukannya, _Hime_?" itu kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke. Melepas sandarannya di pintu dan beralih mendekatiku yang kini mundur perlahan. Jujur, aku mulai ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengenaliku bahkan ketika usiaku baru menginjak delapan tahun?!

Biji _emethyst_ ku bergerak-gerak. Mencari sebuah benda yang entah kenapa kuharap mampu melindungiku saat ini. Sebuah perisai untuk menghalau kedatangan kekasihku sendiri.

 ** _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_** ** _._**

Aku yakin sekali. Diantara setumpuk foto yang tertempel dinding-entah berapa jumlahnya- aku menangkap diriku yang saat itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar! Berdiri di sisi jalan, menunggu sopirku menjemput

Jadi ia telah mengenalku bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu? M-mengamatiku? Mematai-matai-

Aku?!

 _Tapi- bagaimana dan-_

 _Kenapa?_

Aku terpojok. Dinding membatasi gerak tubuhku yang gemetaran. Beberapa helai foto jatuh akibat tubrukan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba. Tersebar dan berserakan di lantai. Ku ikuti salah satu helaiannya yang menyita fokusku.

Seketika wajahku merah padam setelah tahu itu pose diriku tanpa sehelai benangpun. Basah kuyup oleh guyuran air dari _shower_. Kilatan tubuhku yang licin bekas sabun di foto itu, membuat sekujur tubuhku menggelinjang. Apa aku selalu seperti itu?

.

.

.

-MANIAK-

.

.

"K-kau-" Hinata menangkap layar komputer di pojok ruangan, menyala. Menampilkan wallpaper _close up_ dirinya tengah terlelap hanya bergulung selimut.

"Kau apa? Hm? Kau gemetaran, sayang. wajahmu sakit?"

"..."

" Kau terlihat ketakutan, sayang... kau- takut padaku?"

PLASSHHH

Hinata membuang kasar telapak tangan Sasuke yang terulur

"J-jangan mendekat lagi."

"Uh? Aku kekasihmu... kau lupa?"

"T-tapi-"

"Kau terkejut? Sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan sudah seharusnya bisa menerima kekurangan diri pasangannya? Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Aku seorang maniak. Aku bahkan telah mengamatimu sedemikian lama. Menguntit segala aktifitas yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu, sayang? Kau begitu menarik, bahkan diusiamu yang masih begitu belia. Katakan sayang, kenapa kau begitu mempesonaku..." Hinata memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Bibir Sasuke menari-nari diatas garis wajah gadis itu. Sengaja menghembuskan napasnya ringan. Menyapu keseluruhan aroma tubuh Hinata yang menggodanya. Sengaja menempelkan hidungnya tepat di salah satu sisi leher. Mempertajam aroma bedak bayi yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

Bergumam lirih akan ibidonya yang kini mulai tak terkontrol. Menjulurkan lidah, menjiati urat nadi Hinata yang berdenyut dan menegang sempurna. Lantas menggigitinya kecil dan gemas. Terus berulang hingga gadis itu merintih, merasakan sensasi aneh.

"A-ahh.." Hinata mengerang. Pelan, ia meremas ujung roknya dengan gemetar luar biasa. "H-hentik-han..." Sasuke membiarkan untaian kata gadisnya yang menolak. Terlalu sibuk membuat _maha karya_. Menyesap kulit leher Hinata kuat-kuat hingga nampak tersedot sedemikian rupa. Dan lihat, bekasnya tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kemudian. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ohhh sayang.." Sasuke menarik lepas kancing Hinata satu persatu. Menanggalkan pakaian kekasihnya hingga tak lagi ada benda yang menutupi tubuh atas gadis itu. polos sepenuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Makin bersemangat untuk membuat tanda merah ditempat lain, terutama disekitar tonjolan merah itu. Menyedot puting payudara Hinata kuat-kuat seolah ingin mengeluarkan cairan ASI darinya. Selagi telapak tangan Sasuke meremas payudara Hinata yang lain, dengan cepat ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Memamerkan dadanya yang kekar, dan seksi. Menarik tangan Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Merasakan otot-otot kebugarannya yang keras.

"Hinata.." erang Sasuke dangan suara parau. Telapak tangan Hinata seolah memberikan sengatan-sengatan luar biasa. Sasuke terus mengarahkan tangan mungl itu untuk meraba keseluruhan tubuhnya. Meminta gadis itu untuk memilin putingnya yang kehitaman, hingga meletakkan telapak tangan halus itu diatas tonjolan celananya yang seketika mengeras. Memandu Hinata untuk masuk kedalam pakaian dalamnya dan meremas apa yang gadis itu dapat.

Hinata yang entah bagaimana mulai merasakan panas di tubuhnya, mulai mengikuti alur yang Sasuke buat. Memainkan benda itu dengan gerakan yang jelas sekali amatiran, namun Sasuke menyukainya. Ia menyukai sensasi kecanggungan dan kegugupan kekasihnya yang pria itu yakin sekali baru pertama kali menyentuh hal semacam itu.

 _Sasuke jelas yakin sekali._

 _Karena Hinata hanya boleh menyentuh miliknya. Hanya- 'miliknya'_

"Yah.. remas sayang..." pria itu tak tahan. Segera ia melepas celana panjangnya hingga pertengahan lutut. Menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk benar-benar _mengobrak abrik_ kejantanannya.

"Terushh ahhh..." Hinata bingung. Ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menutup mata akan sensasi jilatan panas Sasuke di salah satu gundukkannya, ia hanya asal meraba, meremas, dan menekan benda dalam genggamannya. Namun, dari indera pendengarannya, jelas kekasihnya itu menyukai apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

 ** _Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_**

 _._

 _._

BRUK

Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata yang kini lemas tak berdaya. Menggesek-gesekkan dada bidangnya untuk menyatukan dua pasang _anggota tubuh_ itu. merasakan payudara gadisnya yang ia rasa kian besar karena menegang sempurna. Sasuke melenguh. Jiwa maniaknya liar menggerogoti hingga ia yakin tak akan mampu mengontrolnya lagi. Segera ia melepas celana panjang beserta pakaian dalamnya. Melempar benda itu kesembarang arah

Sengaja, Sasuke menekan-nekan kejantanannya pada vagina Hinata yang masih tertutup. Menggoda gadis itu untuk terus melenguh berulang-ulang.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku, Hinata.. maka akan kuberikan apa yang kau butuhkan ."

"Ak-akuhhh.."

"Yah, sayang... katakan.."

"Akhh akhh akhu menginginkhanmu, Sasuke- _khhunnn.._ " selesai kalimat penuh artian itu, Sasuke menarik lepas rok serta celana dalam yang gadisnya kenakan. Menjilat lidahnya sendiri menatap kemaluan Hinata yang terawat. Meneguk ludahnya, lantas memposisikan kejantannya yang siap menembak.

"Akan kulakukan selembut mungkin, sayang..."

Hinata mengangguk saja. Gadis itu kini sadar bahwa ia telah salah akan semua.

"Ahhh!"

.

.

.

.

 _Tak seharusnya aku meneguk minuman itu..._

 _Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

.

.

.

.

 ** _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan hari ini, _Hime_. Memilikimu seutuhnya. Seorang maniak sepertiku sebenarnya jauh dari kata pantas untuk mendampingimu. Tapi- dengan begitu, tak ada juga yang boleh berada di sisi itu selain aku..."

Kubelai wajah kelelahannya. Menikmati seru desah napasnya yang teratur. Sungguh seksi sekali. Kuciumi rambutnya, pundaknya, lantas punggung tangannya berkali-kali.

"Tubuhmu hanya milikku seorang. Sepulu tahun mengamatimu, jelas kulihat banyak sekali perubahan. Terutama bagian ini..." Aku meremas pelan payudaranya. Menjepit tonjolannya lantas memelintirnya gemas. Hinata nampak terusik dari tidurnya. Sadar akan tindakanku. Kuturunkan bibirku untuk mengecup tonjolan itu. bergumam maaf lalu mengusapnya hingga nampak menegang.

Aku menyeringai. Lihat, payudara ini nampak begitu menggiurkan. Dengan posisinya yang menyamping, otomatis, makin memperbesar ukurannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau terbangun esok hari. Jelas kau akan memutuskanku dan membenciku..."

Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Kau akan pergi dariku..."

Pelan Sasuke menautkan jemarinya pada jari jemari mungil gadisnya. Kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis. Terus menatap Hinata alam keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Tapi- jelas tak kan kubiarkan. Kau adalah tahananku sekarang..."

.

.

.

"-dan selamanya..."

.

.

.

 ** _Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_**

TAMAT

 _Jujur, ini Cuma isengauthor sangat berharap jangan ada flame! Kritik dan saran tentang bagaimana membangun alur yang- ehm- sensual. Sangat author terima. Ups, hehe._

Arigatou minna!

Salam hangat,

Nononyan.


End file.
